memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Memory Alpha:Stil-Handbuch
Unser Stil-Handbuch ist eine Sammlung von Richtlinien und Daumenregeln, die einen groben Standard des Aussehens der Artikel sicherstellen soll. Obwohl der Stil allgemein nicht der wichtigste Faktor eines Artikels ist, ist es ein wichtiger Faktor beim Schreiben eines guten (oder sogar eines großartigen Artikels). Das Stil-Handbuch soll bewirken, dass Artikel leichter zu lesen und verstehen, besser zu organisieren und leichter zu bearbeiten sind. Trotz allem: bedenke, dass diese Regeln nicht in Stein gemeißelt sind! Es sind Richtlinien um einen Artikel attraktiver für den Leser zu gestalten und besser mit ihnen zu arbeiten. Wenn du meinst einen besseren Schreibstil für einen Artikel zu haben, sei mutig! Bearbeitende Archivisten werden darauf stoßen und mit dem jäten anfangen, wenn nötig die Seite überarbeiten um den Richtlinien zu entsprechen. Noch besser wäre es, deine Ideen als neue Möglichkeit in diesen Ratgeber einzubetten. (Trotzdem, bitte lösche keine existierenden Richtlinien, füge deine nur hinzu!) Wenn du nach Informationen suchst, wie du einen Artikel in Wiki-Markup schreibt, schau bitte in Seite ändern nach. Dieser Artikel beschäftigt sich mehr damit, wie man Markup benutzt. Der jetzige Artikel kümmert sich darum, wann, wo und warum man den speziellen Markup einsetzt. Bitte lies auch das Layout-Handbuch für Anregungen, wie man den Artikel organisiert. In allen Fällen sind Beispiele der Stile eingerückt um sie abzuheben. :Ein gute Anleitung zu den allgemeingültigen "Schreib- und Gestaltungsregeln für die Textverarbeitung" gem. '''DIN 5008' gibt es z.B. unter http://www.tastschreiben.de/p0400010.htm.'' Allgemeines Zeitform Artikel in der Memory Alpha sollten in einer Gegenwartszeitform geschrieben werden, das heißt hauptsächlich im Präsens, um Vorzeitigkeiten auszudrücken im Perfekt. Das gilt auch für Artikel oder Abschnitte, die Geschehnisse aus der Vergangenheit behandeln oder Personen, die bereits tot sind, oder Schiffe, die bereits zerstört sind, usw. behandeln. Statt: :Die USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) war ein Schiff, das zerstört wurde. schreibe also: :Die USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) ist ein Schiff, das 2285 zerstört wird. Wie auch im Beispiel geschehen, bietet es sich oftmals an, den Zeitpunkt der Handlung zum Beispiel durch ein Datum oder eine relative Angabe näher zu bestimmen, um die zeitliche Abfolge klar zu machen. Ist dies nicht günstig, kann wie oben erwähnt auch im Perfekt geschrieben werden: :Die USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) ist ein Schiff, das 2285, nachdem sie von Klingonen geentert worden ist, zerstört wird. Die einzige Ausnahme von dieser Regel sind Meta-Trek-Artikel, die in freier Form geschrieben werden können, zum Beispiel: :James Montgomery Doohan (*1920; †2005) war der Darsteller des Montgomery Scott. Einleitung eines Artikels Am Anfang jedes Artikels steht in der ersten Zeile der Titel oder das Thema des Artikel in fett geschrieben. Auch wenn der Titel bereits angezeigt wird, ist es nützlich, das Thema für den Leser hervorzuheben. Diese Fettschreibung sollte durch einen Selbstlink auf den Artikel erzeugt werden, das heißt, wenn der fett gewünschte Begriff dem Titel des Artikels entspricht, wird er einfach als Link in eckige Klammern gesetzt und dann automatisch fett angezeigt. Vergiss nicht, schräg gestellten Text zu verwenden, wenn nötig. Siehe auch Stil-Handbuch (Titel). : Das Picard-Manöver ist ein taktisches Manöver, benannt und in Verbindung gebracht mit Sternenflotten-Captain Jean-Luc Picard. Wenn das Thema des Artikels mehr als einen Namen hat, sollte jede Form des Namens bei seiner ersten Erwähnung fett geschrieben werden. : Pah-Geist, auch bekannt als Pagh-Geist oder Kosst Amojan... In den meisten Fällen ist es nützlich, in den ersten ein, zwei Zeilen Kontext zu erstellen. : In der Stellarkartographie ist ein Sektor eine Aufteilung des Raums... Charaktere und Darsteller Es gibt zwei verschiedene Methoden um den oder die Darsteller eines Charakters anzuzeigen. Zum einen dadurch, dass man den Darsteller direkt am Anfang erwähnt, direkt nach dem Charakter. : Shran (gespielt von Jeffrey Combs) ist... Diese Methode ist jedoch in der deutschen Memory Alpha nicht weit verbreitet. Üblich ist stattdessen, ihn am Ende des Artikels in den "Credits" erwähnen. In diesem Falle sollten die Credits zeilenweise, schräg gestellt und eingerückt dargestellt werden. Dafür wird, wie für alle Hintergrundinformationen (siehe unten), die Vorlage genutzt: Schiffe Bei Schiffen der Sternenflotte solltest du die Registrierung in Klammern direkt hinter die erste Erwähnung des Namens schreiben und in den Selbstlink mit einbauen. : Die USS Honshu (NCC-60205) ist ein Raumschiff der Föderation der Nebula-Klasse... Episodenverweise Damit die Artikel ein einheitliches Aussehen bekommen, solltest du die folgenden Formatierungen für Episodenverweise verwenden. Im Fließtext am Ende eines Satzes wird nach dem Punkt das Serien-Kürzel gefolgt vom Folgennamen geschrieben und zusätzlich durch Klammern eingeschlossen, zum Beispiel ( ). Treffen mehrere Verweise aufeinander, so werden Episodentitel aus einer Serie mit einem Komma getrennt, wobei das Serienkürzel weggelassen wird. Verweise aus verschiedenen Serien werden mit einem Semikolon getrennt. Das Einfügen von Referenzen zu den Folgen geschieht durch die Verwendung der Vorlagen , , , , , und , die jeweils bis zu drei Folgennamen akzeptieren. Für Filme gibt es die Vorlage , bei der die Nummer des Films oder das englische Kürzel verwendet werden kann. (Sollten mehr als drei Referenzen nötig sein, kann man als erfahrener Autor die Vorlage beziehungsweise einfacher verwenden. Manchmal hilft es aber auch den Text aufzuteilen.) ;Hinweis : Es ist nun auch nicht mehr nötig die Folgennamen durch einen Zusatz "(Episode)" mitzuübergeben, sollte der Episodeneintrag auf solch einer Seite sein, bemerkt die Vorlage dies automatisch. ;Beispiele: Die Hood nimmt an den M5-Kriegsspielen im Jahr 2268 teil. ( ) : ( ) Guten Freunden, wie zum Beispiel Lieutenant Sulu und dem Captain, bringt Janice Rand regelmäßig das Mittagessen. ( ) : ( ) Vulkanier sind strenge Vegetarier und berühren ihr Essen nicht mit den Händen. ( ; ) : ( ; ) Bei Listen muss die Serie auch nur einmal am Anfang genannt werden, die einzelnen Episoden werden über die EpLink-Vorlage (wenn nötig unter Zusatz des Serienkürzels) angegeben: * DS9: ** ** ** * * ENT: ** * DS9: ** ** ** * * ENT: ** Solltest du eine nicht verifizierbare Textpassage ohne Verweis entdecken, zögere nicht und kennzeichne sie: Die Klingonen sind eine sehr friedfertige Rasse . : Die Klingonen sind eine sehr friedfertige Rasse . Überschriften und Abschnitte Um einen neuen Abschnitt im Artikel zu erstellen, umrande den Text mit zwei oder mehr (Gleichheitszeichen). Wenn du eine Abschnitt-Überschrift hast, brauchst du keine leere Zeile dahinter zu machen. Die Wiki-Engine wird automatisch eine Inhaltsübersicht anhand der Abschnitt-Überschriften erstellen. Vermeide es, Links in den Überschrifen einzusetzen. Abhängig von den Browser-Einstellungen werden einige Leute sie nicht richtig sehen können. Es ist viel nützlicher, einen Link im ersten Satz des Absatzes zu setzen. Listenstil Siehe Stil-Handbuch (Listen) Titelstil Siehe Stil-Handbuch (Titel) Zitate Wenn du eine Person zitierst und das Zitat mindestens ein voller Satz ist oder aber ein ganzer Dialog zitiert werden soll, sollte die Vorlage genutzt werden. Sie setzt eine mögliche Anmerkung („Regieanweisung“) schräg und die zitierte Person fett und bringt die Zitatzeilen in eine Reihenfolge, ihre Verwendung ist jedoch nicht ganz einfach, ein Beispiel findet sich auch hier. : : Wenn das Zitat kürzer als ein Satz ist oder nur ein Wort, sollte es allerdings einfach mittels eines -Tags formatiert werden: * Picard sagt, die Situation sei bedauerlich. :bedauerlich Formatierung von Schiffsnamen Schiffsnamen werden generell kursiv geschrieben. Dies gilt auch für Schiffsnamen in Klassenbezeichnungen. Dabei ist es egal, wie der Stil des Textes davor oder danach ist. : Die USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) ist ein Raumschiff der Constitution-Klasse. : Der Delta Flyer ist ein Shuttle. Quellenverweis Siehe unter Nenne deine Quellen bzw. Episodenverweise. Hintergrundinformationen Für die Formatierung von Hintergrundinformationen (HGI), also Informationen, die über die Erzählperspektive eine Artikels hinausgehen, gibt es zwei wichtige Stile: Ist die Information nicht länger als ein bis zwei Sätze, so wird sie am Ende des Artikels eingerückt und kursiv geschrieben. Dafür wird die Vorlage:Meta verwendet: ergibt: Soll in dieser Kurz-HGI eine Episode angeführt werden, muss dafür der Zusatz "1=" ergänzt werden: in wieder erwähnt.}} ergibt: in wieder erwähnt.}} Bei längeren Texten wird ein neuer Abschnitt mit zwei Gleichheitszeichen ( ) eingefügt und "Hintergrundinformationen" genannt. Der dann folgende Text wird jedoch nicht mehr kursiv geschrieben, obwohl er meist in einer Meta-Trek-Sichtweise geschrieben wurde. Jede Hintergrundinformation wird durch Verwendung der Vorlage geschrieben: ergibt: Etwaige Unterabschnitte können selbstverständlich auch eingefügt werden, um zum Beispiel auf kontroverse Themen einzugehen. Vergleiche Excelsior-Klasse. Siehe auch und verwandte Themen Verweise auf Informationen, die noch nicht in dem Artikel verlinkt wurden, kannst du am besten hinter einem "Siehe auch" abhandeln. Benutze dazu die Vorlage : (Beachte, dass du das "Siehe auch" nicht einrücken musst!) Alternativ kannst du auch eine Liste mit "Verwandten Themen" in einem detailierten Abschnitt aufzählen. : Verwandte Themen : * Bajoranisches Wurmloch : * Himmlischer Tempel Wenn ein Artikel aus verschiedenen Abschnitten besteht und ein "Siehe auch" sich auf den kompletten Artikel bezieht, setze es in einen separaten Absatz um das herauszustellen. Andere Stile Es gibt ohne Zweifel auch Stile, die diese Anleitung nicht abdeckt. Wir versuchen diesen Artikel einfach zu halten. Du kannst einen neuen Absatz anfangen um den neuen (und alten) Lesern beim Finden des Stils für die Artikel zu helfen. Halte es einfach Darüber hinaus solltest du die Artikel einfach halten! Übertreibe es nicht mit dem Markup (zum Beispiel ineinandergreifende Tabellen). Je einfacher das Markup ist, desto einfacher wird es für jeden sein, den Artikel später zu ändern. Unser oberstes Ziel ist es, verlässlich und genau die Informationen anzuzeigen. Das Ziel von Wiki-Markup ist es, die Artikel einfach zu halten und die Information so gut wie möglich herauszustellen. Bei uns steht der Inhalt über dem Aussehen! Deswegen und wegen anderer Gründe solltest du in den meisten Umständen auf HTML-Markup verzichten. Siehe auch Bevor du jetzt Artikel bearbeitest oder neue Artikel erstellst, möchten wir dich ermuntern die folgenden Dokumente zu lesen und zu verstehen (wenn du es nicht schon getan hast): * Einleitung ist die Grundlage für alles was mit Memory Alpha zu tun hat und wo du nach Informationen suchen solltest. * Sei mutig ist eine Richtlinie wie deine Grundeinstellung zum aktualisieren der Beiträge sein sollte. * Richtlinien und Empfehlungen beinhaltet eine komplette Übersicht der Regel, unter denen Memory Alpha läuft. * Wie man Seiten ändert ist eine Einleitung ins Wiki Markup. * Episodentitel werden nach einer Richtlinie festgelegt. cs:Memory Alpha:Vzhled a styl en:Memory Alpha:Manual of Style fr:Memory Alpha:Conventions de style nl:Memory Alpha:Handleiding van Stijl